You're Ladybug, with or without the costume!
by xxTommiexx
Summary: Marinette's class is putting on a play- but the day before the play there are two akuma battles! Marinette needs some time before she can transform to Ladybug again- will she be able to do anything as plain old Marinette? Will Chat Noir finally notice Marinette and Ladybug's similarities? Reveal fic!
1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was _always_ busy. And now, she was more busy than ever.

"Marinette," Tikki whined, her little hands just barley covering her big eyes, "When are you going to let me see?"

"In a minute!" Marinette got up from her seat where she did her best work, paused and looked back at Tikki, "No peeking okay?"

"Okay okay," Tikki laughed,

...

...

"Okay Tikki what do you think!"

Tikki opened her eyes to see Marinette standing in front of her, dressed exactly like Ladybug, except for her yo-yo and mask.

At first Tikki was in awe, she never got to see what Marinette actually looked like in Ladybug form (other than the pictures she'd see on Alya's blog), but then she realized...

"Wait Marinette, I thought you were working on the Chat Nior costume!"

Marinate looked down and shuffled her feet. "Well... I did start working on it... but I got too excited!" Marinette giggled and did a little twirl.

Marinette's class was putting on a play, directed by Nino, written by Alya.

What exactly was the play about?

Thaaaaat they weren't too sure about, all they knew was that they wanted it to include a battle from one of Ladybug's and Chat Noir's akuma fights. And that was why Alya was writing the play, she knew every Akuma battle ever since the beginning-plus she had the videos so everything would be accurate.

And of course, Alya, being the best friend she is, nominated Marinette to create the wardrobe. At first, Marinette wanted to back out, how was she going to balance her school work, helping out at the bakery, _being Ladybug_ , and now creating costumes for the whole class! But when she saw how excited everyone looked about her being the designer, _(and by everyone, she mostly means Adrien)_ how could she say no?

The entire class had chosen Adrien to be Chat Noir even before auditions, not even because they think he looks like Chat but because _"he's already a model, he'd be perfect in front an audience,"_ were the exact words that came out of Chloe's mouth. However, the role for Ladybug had not been casted yet.

Marinette wasn't even suppose to make the ladybug costume until she found out who was going to play Ladybug, she was just too excited about having a play about _her_.

"But you haven't been chosen to be Ladybug-"

"What do you mean," Marinette teased, poking Tikki, "I've already been chosen."

This brought out a bunch of giggles from the Kwami.

"You're missing the point Marinette!" The Kwami said in between giggles. "Shouldn't you at least audition for the part?"

"Tikki you know I can't act," Marinette laughed. It didn't bother her that she was a bad actress, she was actually just excited to see someone capture Ladybug's essence, even if that person will be working really close with Adrien.

"Wait Marinette! Don't you have to get to the auditorium and take the measurements for whoever is gonna be Ladybug," Tikki reminded her.

Marinette looked for her phone, "I don't think so, auditions don't start till-" Her face froze in fear for a brief moment when she noticed the time, then she shrieked, "FIVE MINUTES AGO! UH...TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

"Wait Marin-" Tikki didn't get a chance to tell Marinette that she should at least change.

* * *

"I don't get what you're so worked up about," Plagg complained.

"I'm too busy to be the lead in a school play!" Adrien had gotten to the auditorium before anyone else, Nino wanted him to be there to help pick who should be Ladybug.

"Besides I don't think it's safe for me to _pretend_ to be Chat Noir, what if someone figures it out!"

Plagg shrugged, "Probably not, it's not like you'll have your actual powers. Plus your costume's fake, everyone knows the real Chat Noir can't take off his mask because of magic."

Adrien rolled his eyes, that may be true, but he still didn't like this idea.

"You're just upset because you're gonna be surrounded by a bunch of Ladybug wannabes, and you just want the real Ladybug," Plagg teased.

Adrien scoffed. It was true that he would much rather be with the actual Ladybug...but he still was way too busy to be in a play!

"Plagg, between my school work, fencing, music, Chinese lessons, photoshoots, AND _actually being Chat Noir,_ how am I going to handle being an actor without letting the stress get me?"

Plagg shrugged, and stole a piece of cheese from Adrien's bag, "You're a smart kid, you'll figure it out."

"Besides," Plagg said in-between chewing his cheese, "Shouldn't you be worried about who's going to be Ladybug _in the play_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uuuuugh." How dense was this boy? "What if Chloe ends up being Ladybug?"

Poor, poor dense Adrien, he finally understood. Chloe only nominated him for Chat Noir, so _she_ could be Ladybug _with_ him! No one in their right mind would audition against Chloe...

"Plagg I cannot be Chat Noir!"

"I think it's too late for that." Plagg rolled his eyes and went back into Adrien's jacket.

"Adrien!" Nino and Alya called to their friend as they entered the auditorium.

"Are you ready to find your Ladybug?" Alya joked as they sat down.

Adrien gave a small, forced chuckle. "Uh, do you to know who's auditioning today?"

Before Nino could answer, BAM. Someone dressed suspiciously like Ladybug came bursting through the doors.

* * *

"Ladybug? What are you doing here!" Adrien asked.

 _Ladybug_ laughed- _wait Ladybug didn't laugh like that_ , Adrien thought.

"It's me Adrikins!" _Ladybug_ took off her mask to reveal her true identity- Chloe!

"Chloe what are you wearing?" Nino asked. The doors opened again, Sabrina was running in, holding a sign that read: "Go Go Ladybug!"

" _Wooooooooow_!" Sabrina exclaimed, "Chloe I didn't know it was _you_! I thought it was the _real_ Ladybug!"

"And you just happened to be carrying that sign?" Alya raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Whatever," Chloe brushed off Alya's question, "The point is _I_ look like ladybug and if you had taste you'd know you should always have someone who looks like a superhero to play a superhero."

Alya started to argue, but Nino cut her off, "Well here's the script, whenever you're ready," Nino motioned for Chloe to get on the stage.

"Ahem!" Chloe stomped her foot on the stage, demanding everyone's attention, "Are you ready to be amazed?"

Adrien didn't care how amazing Chloe's acting was, he was not going to let her be his Ladybug.

"Take it from _"Let me make this promise to you,"_ " Nino said.

Chloe took a moment to get into character, and then she belted out, _"Let me make this promise to you!"_

Adrien actually flinched, as if hearing Chloe practically yell the speech Ladybug made _actually_ hurt him.

 _"No matter who wants to harm you,"_ Chloe continued reading directly from the script, each word sounding more dramatic than the last, _"Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!"_ She took her fake Ladybug yo-yo, tossed it into the air as if she was setting free all the butterflies.

"Wow! Isn't she amazing?" Sabrina practically swooned.

"Aren't you wowed?" Chloe smirked.

Adrien was not. Maybe her acting wasn't terrible, but the way Chloe said it was _not_ the same way Ladybug did.

"Huh," Nino said suspiciously, not paying attention to what Chloe or Sabrina had said, he was busy looking at the sign up sheet.

"What's up?' Alya asked.

"No one else is coming to audition for Ladybug," He sounded rather confused.

Adrien's heart sank; of course Chloe had probably made sure no one signed up so her chances wouldn't wavier. Now not only was he stuck doing this play in general, but now he was stuck with C-

"Wait!"

Another Ladybug busted through the auditorium doors.

* * *

"AHH TIKKI WHAT AM I GONNA DO," Marinette shrieked!

Just moments ago she had just gotten to the school and walked straight to the outside of the auditorium doors since the school was empty, and detransformed, only to realized that she was still wearing her Ladybug suit!

"Marinette-"

"I have to go back home- no auditions will be over, and Alya trusted me to take the measurements-but then they'll think I'm crazy-"

"Marinette! Look!"

They had detransformed right outside the auditorium. Tikki was looking through the glass on the door, motioning for Marinette to look too.

"Why is Chloe dressed like _me_?"

Tikki laughed, "Why do you think?"

* * *

"Marinette? What are you wearing girl?" Alya gave her friend a weird look.

"I uh," Marinette stammered. It was no secret that Marinette was a bad actress, but she was hoping she could at least sell this.

"I um, decided last minute that I wanted to audition for Ladybug," Marinette laughed as if it was the silliest thing ever. Adrien however, was intrigued.

"So you made a Ladybug costume to come to the audition?" Nino asked. He knew that when Marinette was passionate about something she'd go all out, but even this seemed like a bit much.

"Ah ha?" Marinette babbled, looking like she was ashamed of herself, which she was. "Yeah but, then I saw Chloe's performance...and wow, I-I just knew there was no way I could do better than that." She tried to make herself blush a little, but she knew she wasn't selling this.

"Are you kidding," Adrien practically shouted. "The way you ran through the door, if you had your mask on I would've thought you were actually Ladybug here on a mission." Adrien wasn't sure if he meant that or not, but he'd say anything for Chloe not to be his Ladybug.

"Actually," Nino said slowly as he walked closer to Marinette. He had his arms crossed and he was giving Marinette a good look at. At one point he got really close to her face, causing her to flinch, as he continued to look at her. Then he walked back to Alya and whispered something to her.

"I've made my choice," Nino grinned, "Marinette you're our Ladybug!"

"WHAT?!" Shouted Marinette, Chloe, and Sabrina.

"Think about it!" Nino kept smiling, "Chloe, you can't be Ladybug because youuuu're," Nino tried to say another word other than _annoying_ , "-too good. And this play is suppose to be for amateurs only!"

Chloe opened her mouth, but then shut it, as if she's actually considering it.

"You're totally right," she said to literally everyone's surprise.

"Wow to think I was going to waste my time in an amateur play," Chloe walked off stage, "I never thought I'd say this but _thanks_ Marinette," and with that Chloe walked out the auditorium, Sabrina running behind her.

* * *

There were...several very different emotions going on in the auditorium right about now.

"Wow...it actually worked," Adrien couldn't believe it. He felt too shocked to actually be happy that he wouldn't have to work so closely with Chloe.

 _WHAT AM I GOING TO DO_ , Marinette felt like pulling her hair out of her scalp. She couldn't act, she could barley lie to cover her butt when it came to lying about where she was when she was Ladybug. Nino and Alya's play was going to be a disaster because of her.

Nino and Alya were just happy they wouldn't have to be spending everyday for the next few weeks with Chloe. Plus, they had an ulterior motive: They knew Marinette had a crush on Adrien, and what better way to make Adrien fall for Marinette than have them work closely together for a school play.

* * *

"Okay guys, we've finally finished the script!" Alya announced the next day in the auditorium. The whole class had just got there and were waiting patiently to hear what the play was about.

"We're going to reenact the day Ladybug saved us from Stoneheart!" This erupted a few murmered from the group, Ivan and Mylene actually blushed a little.

"So, Ivan, Mylene, you guys are going to play, well your parts," Nino said casually.

"Don't bother putting in the part where Ivan threw me," Chloe said nonchalantly, "I won't take part in this amateur work."

Alya rolled her eyes at Chloe, but ignored her. "Basically the play is going to be exactly that, minus a few things," Alya winked at Marinette. Basically this meant there would be less fight scenes because Marinette was, well, clumsy.

"We did however, add something in the end," Nino said smirking.

Alya had handed everyone a script and told them to look at the last page.

Marinette practically had a stroke.

 _Chat Noir leans in and **kisses** Ladybug. _

"When did you decide this?" Adrien asked defensively. He'd never actually kiss someone before- he had always _almost_ kissed people before, but he wanted his first kiss to be with someone he liked, someone he loved. Someone like _Ladybug_.

"Everyone in the world wishes they had kissed that day," Alya said waving him off, "We're just giving the audience what they want."

Marinette was standing behind everyone in the auditorium, worried out of her mind. Yes she did want to kiss Adrien, but not like this! What was Alya thinking?

No one else gave much thought about it, they thought it was a great idea.

After a few readings of the script, everyone got ready to actually act it out.

This was going to be a tough few weeks for Marinette.

* * *

 **(A/N: sorry if there are a few misspellings- the computer I was working on kept autocorrecting things D: I promise to get chapter two posted soon, the akuma battle awaits!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Girl no offense-"

"I know Alya!" Marinette sobbed, "I suck."

Alya laughed, "I'm just teasing! You're not _that_ bad!" Alya gave her friend a reassuring smile before she walked down to the front row where Nino looked like he was having a mental break down.

"Ugh," Marinette sighed as Tikki slipped out of Marinette's bag. They were sitting in the far off corner of the auditorium, so it didn't matter if anyone looked this way, no one would be able to see Tikki.

"Don't be sad Marinette, I think you're doing much better too!"

Marinette was sure Tikki was only saying this to encourage her, but she couldn't help but smile at her kwami, "Thanks Tikki."

Tikki smiled brighter and her stomach rumbled at the same time, causing Marinette to laugh.

"I think someone's hungry," Marinette started rumbaging through her bag for the cookies she kept for Tikki.

"Marinette, where are the costumes?" Kim asked from across the room.

"Uh, there're back stage," Marinette called back, her head still in her bag, _where are the cookies_?

"The stone begins costumes should be in the black bag!" Alya told them before he went back stage.

The class was practicing the scene were Ivan turned into Stoneheart for the second time.

And Alya wasn't lying actually- everyone in the class had a part in the play- and there were some people here whose acting skills were way worse than Marinettes'.

" _Oh no,_ " Sabrina said in a monotone voice, " _Ivan has transformed into a monster again._ "

" _We need_ \- uh," Alix stuttered, " _We need a_ \- uh- line!"

" _HERO!_ " Nino shouted, " _"We need a hero!"_ is your _only_ line Alix, how don't you remember it?!"

Nino looked like he was going to burst a vein; they had been practicing everyday for over two months now. _Tomorrow_ was opening night.

"Relax Nino," Alix laughed, "I'm just messing around."

"It's not like this play is any important," Chloe said in a bored tone.

"You're just jealous because you weren't chosen to be Ladybug," Nathaniel said.

Everyone had a part in the play except for Chloe, who refused to participate, she was even mad at Sabrina for participating; Chloe was refusing to even acknowledge Sabrina's existence actually.

Chloe looked disgusted, "Like I would want to be in some amateur play, besides," she flipped her hair for a dramatic affect, "I've got a much more important role- _producer_!" This caused Aya to roll her eyes, of course Chloe wasn't really producer, they just told her that so she wouldn't complain to her father.

Just then Adrien came running through the auditorium doors, "Sorry!" He apologized directly to Nino, who looked like he was about to strangle Adrien.

"Photoshoot," Adrien said sheepishly. He went to place his bag near Marinette, he actually stopped to give her a warm smile too, but she was so busy still looking through her bag she didn't notice!

Nino sighed, "Okay uh, Adrien, don't bother putting on the Chat Noir costume, just go practice your fight scenes with the others in the back," the others were going to be Max, Kim, and Juleka who were already dressed as stone begins.

"And Marinette," she popped her head out of her bag when he said her name, "Don't bother changing either, let's just take it from when you stand up to Hawk Moth," Nino motioned for her to go on stage.

A look of panic swept across Marinette's face. She had forgot to bring Tikki's cookies!

"Uh, yeah but uh, first does anyone have uh some extra food?"

"I have a sandwich in my bag if you want it," Adrien called from the back of the auditorium.

 _I get to go through Adrien's bag_ , Marinette swooned. She probably would've kept daydreaming about what Adrien keeps in his bag, but Tikki's stomach growled again, causing Marinette to snap back to reality and grab Adrien's bag and snatch the first food like thing she could find...which happened to be a roll of camembert cheese?

She probably would've taken a minute to reevaluate her crush on Adrien, _who keeps an entire roll of camembert in their school bag!_ But she was worried about Tikki! She wasn't sure how hungry Tikki was-normally her kwami never ate more than two cookies, but just to be safe Marinette took three pieces of cheese and handed it to Tikki, who was still hiding in her book bag.

* * *

The play's Hawk Moth was really just going to be a board with Hawk Moth's face drawn from a bunch of akuma drawnings pasted together, with Nathaniel standing behind it saying all of Hawk Moth's lines.

Marinette was about to read her lines but-

"Without your script Marinette," Nino sounded exhausted.

"Oh ah, ha?" She babbled and Nino snatched the script from her. Alya smiled and gave her a thumbs up. " _Action_!"

" _Nice t-try! But we all knew-_ "

" **Know**!" Alya corrected her.

" _But we all know who the good guy-_ "

" **Bad** guy!"

" _-bad guy is here! L-Let's reverse the-"_

 _"_ Let's **not**!"

"Marinette!" Nino yelled, "Start over!"

Marinette made a small grumble of defeated.

"Breathe girl!" Alya shouted.

Marinette nodded and took a deep breath. She had said all this before- she wasn't acting- _she_ was Ladybug.

" _N-nice try! But we all know who the bad guy is h-here! Let's not reverse the roles! Hawk M-Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and you will hand us your miraculous!_ "

"Great!" Alya beamed causing Marinette to smile.

"You left out _'You turned these innocent victims into villains'_ " Nino said causing Marinette's smile to fade. Alya punched Nino's arm and gave him a _look_.

"B-but great job!" Nino said nervously.

"You need to say it with more emotion! More _power_!" Rose said enthusiastically, "When _Ladybug_ said it, I swear I never felt more save in my whole life!"

Marinette was about to start her babbling again when Nino cut her off.

"Have you been practicing?"

 _Well, not exactly Nino_ , Marinette thought, _Not only did I have to make the Chat Noir costume **and** stone begins costume **and** help Nathaniel paint the board, **and** actually **be Ladybug** , no, I just haven't found the time._

"Cut her some slack," Alya said in her friend's defense, "She had to create the costumes too."

 _Bless your soul Alya Césaire,_ Marinette thought she could cry.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we only have use of the auditorium until 5pm and it is now 5:03," Max said.

Nino looked like he was going to cry.

"Great job guys," Alya said as everyone started to file out, "Remember to get here tomorrow at three so we can do a quick rehersal before curtian!"

"Chloe? Can we go home together?" Sabrina trembled.

Chloe completely ignored her only friend, and walked out the auditorium.

* * *

Pretty much everyone unimportant had left by now, just Adrien comforting a crying Nino, and Alya comforting an upset Marinette.

"Alya, just admit it, I can't act," Marinette groaned.

"Oh, everyone in their right mind knows you can't act," Alya teased.

"Then why did you guys cast me! Your play's gonna be a disaster because of me."

Alya laughed. "Are you crazy? Girl everyone here can't act, did you hear Juleka ' _roar_ ' earlier today?"

"You just need help memorizing your lines," Adrien couldn't help but over hear.

"Maaaaaybe you two should go over your lines together!" Alya said grinning.

Adrien smiled, "I'm cool with that, could we go to your place and do it?"

 _A-Adrien? In my house? Now?_

" _Please_ ," Nino whined, " _Please_ go practice."

* * *

Nino and Alya went off in different directions because they claimed they had some " _unfinished work_ " to do.

It was a lot more awkward than Marinette thought it would be riding in Adrien's car _with_ Adrien, _by_ his bodyguard. It was even more awkward to think the bodyguard was going to be waiting in the car outside her parents bakery, for who knows how long.

"Good afternoon!" Adrien beamed when he saw Marinette's parents. He liked her parents, they were always so nice, to him _and_ Chat Noir.

"Oh, hello Adrien," Sabine smiled when she saw him.

"We, uh, we're," Marinette wasn't sure what to say.

"We were hoping to go practice our lines," Adrien explained.

"Oh for the play! That's tomorrow right?," Tom asked.

"Uh huh, will we see you there?" Adrien asked.

"Of course! We'll be in the front row," Tom smiled.

"You two go ahead and rehearse," Sabine said, Marinette could've sworn her mom _winked_ at her.

That was Marinette's queue to started walking upstairs before her dad could offer to bake Adrien some cookies.

* * *

Marinette wasn't sure what to say. Hell she wasn't sure what to **_do_**.

Adrien wanted to rehearse? But what did he want to rehearse? The moment Ladybug and Chat Noir met? The fight scenes? _The kiss_!?

They had never actually practiced the kiss scene at school; they always got to the part right after _Ladybug_ gives her de-evilises Ivan's akuma, but then Nino always yells cut.

"Marinette?"

"Ah, huh?"

"I asked what scene was giving you the most trouble."

"Uh-"

" _AHHHHHHHH_!"

Marinette was cut off from a very familiar scream that came from outside.

" _What was that_?" Both Adrien and Marinette said at the same time.

* * *

Chloe Bourgeois was running through the streets, apparently being chased by...no one? Or so it seemed, until random things started flying towards her head.

"This looks a little too familiar," Marinette mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Ah!?"

Marinette had jumped on her bed and jumped up to looked out her trapdoor that lead to her balcony when she heard the scream. She didn't however notice Adrien had climbed up with her.

Adrien didn't wait to hear what Marinette had to say, he saw it for himself.

 _No doubt about it_ , they both thought to themselves, _an akuma attack_!

"Marinette, uh, I kind of have to go," Adrien stammered.

"Oh uh too me," Marinette stuttered, "I mean, me too."

* * *

"This reminds me of when Chloe was being hunted by _Vanisher_ ," Marinette said the second Adrien walked out the bedroom.

"I was thinking that too," Tikki hiccuped.

"Tikki? Are you okay?" Marinette quaked.

Tikki nodded a little too fast. The kwami looked a _little_ tired.

Marinette looked a little bit worried, she considered how quickly she would be able to run to the healer Tikki showed her awhile back.

" _Marinette_ ," Tikki said, "You can worry about me _after_ you take down _Vanisher_!"

"Mhm!" Marienette nodded. She figured Tikki always knew best- plus Tikki didn't look _that_ bad, so she decided to trust her.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

* * *

Adrien ran and hid inbetween the alleyway of two houses nearby.

"Did you eat some of my cheese?" Plagg demanded an answer as he flew out of Adriens' bag.

"What? No," Adrien said, not really listening, "Quick, claws out!"

* * *

"Help me!" Chloe Bourgeois was dangling from the Eiffel Tower, it seemed like she was dangling from mid air, but it was really _Vanisher_ holding Chloe by her leg.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir! Give me your miraculouses!" Vanisher shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Hawk Moth shouted in his lair, "You're not listening to the plan!"

 _Vanisher_ would've had the advantage if she just kept quiet, that was the original plan, but her anger for Chloe was too strong for her to be silenced.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you!" Ladybug had appeared just below where Chloe was dangling.

"Ladybug! Help me!"

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air and down came a container of red glitter. Ladybug already knew what to do; she threw her yo-yo at the Eiffel Tower, and pulled to swing up to grab Vanisher.

 _Vanisher_ had other plans, she let go of Chloe's leg, causing her to fall just as Ladybug had passed her. Thankfully Chat Noir had jumped from a nearby building and caught Chloe before she hit the pavement.

"Don't worry you're safe now," Chat said to Chloe, "Run to the nearest building and hide."

Chloe looked like she was about to argue, but Chat didn't stick around to hear it. He extended his stick to go up and help Ladybug.

Ladybug swung around and landed at the platform midway of the Eiffel Tower, she wasn't sure sure if Vanisher was still here... but she had to be fast, her earring beeped, reminding her she only had four minutes left.

"Quickly! Grab her miraculous! Her earrings!" Hawk Moth shouted greedily.

Everything felt slowed down as Ladybug felt something like wind pass her ears, it **had** to be _Vanisher_. Ladybug opened the container and tossed it behind her, covering Vanisher from head to toe. Chat Noir had just pulled himself up on the platform at this time.

"Chat Noir, her pin!" Ladybug remembered from the last time that the akuma was in her pin, _not_ her bag. Ladybug's earring beeped again, three minutes left.

Chat ran and tried to grab the pin, but _Vanisher_ was quick, she ducked and stuck out her foot to trip him. Ladybug, however, was even quicker, she jumped over Vanisher and grabbed the pin, threw it on the floor causing it to break and the akuma flew out.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma," Ladybug threw her yo-yo and captured the akuma, "Time to de-evilise!"

"Bye-bye little butterfly," She smiled as the newly freed butterfly flew off into the distance.

* * *

"Another job well done milady," Chat Noir purred as he, Ladybug, and Sabrina came down from the tower.

Ladybug smiled at her partner, she would've said something but her earring beeped again, two minutes left.

"I've gotta go before I transform back," She looked at Sabrina, who looked absolutely terrified, "Will you take care of her?"

"You can count on me."

Ladybug smiled and threw her yo-yo to a nearby building, "Bug out!" She called as she left them.

Chat Noir stared at Ladybug as she left, smiling to himself.

* * *

Marinette had just gotten to swing in through the glass trap door that was over her bed when she transformed back.

"Tikki!" Marinette gasped as she saw her kwami, she looked even more sick than before.

"Come on I need to get you to a healer."

* * *

Chat was suppose to carry Sabrina home since she was so tired, but instead he brought her to Chloe's place.

"Chat Noir?" Chloe exclaimed as she saw him walk through her balcony, she thought he must've been here to tell her how brave she was in the face of danger...that was, until she saw Sabrina next to him.

"What is she doing here," Chloe shouted. Not only did Vanisher try to kill her, but Sabrina was still going to be in the play even though Chloe didn't like it!

"You _two_ need to work out your problems," Chat explained, by _two_ he mostly meant Chloe. Chat thought it would be best if the two sorted out their problems once and for all, that way Sabrina wouldn't turn into _Vanisher_ every time Chloe wouldn't talk to her,

"I have nothing to say to her," Chloe huffed and turned away from them. Sabrina whimpered behind Chat. Chat sighed, he did _not_ get paid enough for this.

"Come on you two are best friends! You-" He was cut off from another scream outside.

The three ran to the balcony to see ...another villain!

Chat looked back to Sabrina and Chloe, he would have to deal with them later...maybe as Adrien instead.

* * *

Marinate had just walked pass the school when she saw people screaming and running in the opposite direction. She wasn't sure what was going on until she saw a car being thrown in her direction!

"Look out!" Chat Noir leaped out from nowhere and was able to push Marinette out the way just before the car smashed into her.

"Are you okay princess?" Chat asked.

"Yeah fine," Marinette said, a bit annoyed that Chat Noir had landed on and was _still_ on top of her, but he _had_ saved her life.

"What's going on," she asked as Chat finally got up and helped her up.

"Another akumatized victim."

"Again?" Marinette sounded shocked. Hawk Moth rarely ever akumatized two people in a day.

"Don't worry about it, Ladybug and I'll stop _Broadway,_ " Chat said confidently.

" _Broadway_?" Marinette asked in a confuse voice. Even for Hawk Moth, that was a dumb name.

Chat laughed, "I know right, talk about a _wicked_ good name," he punned, making Marinette roll her eyes.

"Chat Noir! Give me your miraculous!" _Broadway_ shouted, he was a man dressed like The Phantom of the Opera. _Broadway_ did not jump, he floated down from the top of the building across the street and landed in front of Chat Noir and Marinette.

"Quick run!" Chat pointed for Marinette to run into the school. Marinette took a quick look at _Broadway_ , nodded to Chat and ran into the school building.

* * *

Thankfully the school was still open thanks to afternoon/night tutoring sessions.

"Oh no Tikki what do I do?," Marinette exclaimed once they entered the school. Tikki still wasn't feeling too well, there was no way Marinette was going to make her transform!

Poor sick Tikki looked at Marinette, she didn't need to say anything, but Marinette knew exactly what she would say, " _Trust your instincts_!"

* * *

Since Marinette didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them, she ran to the cafeteria, hoping to find some food for Tikki.

The doors were open and someone had just baked fresh cookies!

"Hurry Tikki," Marinette placed Tikki next to the tray and handed her a cookie.

"Marinette you need to go help Chat Noir," Tikki said before she took a small bite of the cookie.

"What? No, I can't leave you!"

Tikki shook her head, "You don't have a choice. I'm sure I'll feel better after I eat, and you'll be right outside, I can come to you."

Marinette bit her nails; she was sure Tikki would be able to find the way back to her but-

Marinette groaned, "But Tikki this is a job for-"

"For you," Tikki said, "Even without your costume, you're still Ladybug, you know that."

Marinette didn't look too sure... Marinette was clumsy and couldn't even walk without tripping over her own feet... Ladybug was so much...cooler.

"Stop that," Tikki said, "Don't doubt yourself. The people of Paris need _you_ Marinette!"

There was something in her kwami's voice that made her want to believe...

And then she heard Chat Noir scream from outside and she knew that someone had to help.

Marinette knew deep down she'd couldn't do this alone... she needed _Ladybug_.

* * *

Chat was having an incredibly hard time fighting off _Broadway_. _Broadway_ was skilled at close combat, and with a wave of the hand he commanded the tree to fall on Chat Noir's.

Chat hadn't notice the tree about to fall on him, was this it for Chat Noir?

No it wasn't because just then someone threw themselves at Chat, pushing him out the way. It was Ladybug!

"Throwing yourself at me already pri-milady!," Chat joked as Ladybug helped him up, he wasn't sure why he almost called her princess.

"No time for jokes Chat Noir, we need to get his akuma!"

"Ladybug! Take her earrings!" Hawk Moth shouted to _Broadway_.

 _Broadway_ waved his hand again, and another car was through at Ladybug this time. Everything seemed to slow down to Ladybug, she reacted a little bit too slow, Chat jumped and pushed Ladybug away, causing them both to fall as the car flew right pass them.

"Ladybug!" Chat shouted...but when he looked at her... he noticed Ladybug's mask...had fallen off?!

The girl who sat behind him in class, the girl who could barley even speak to him, the girl who trips over nothing! She...had pushed him out of the way...

"Marinette?!"

* * *

 **(A/N: oooh Marinette and Adrien are in a play and the villain they have to defeat is named _Broadway_ , how original amiright. I hope you enjoyed and I promise chapter 3 will sound less rushed because I'll start writing that after my exams! Please leave a review cause you don't know how hype I get when I see someone likes this fic, or if you notice I did something wrong, I'll try and to fix that in a later chap!)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Marinette's Ladybug. Marinette **is** Ladybug. **MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG IS LADYBUG?**_

 _ **Wait**...she couldn't be. Her mask fell off, if she was really Ladybug, her mask would've been a part of her...was this really just Marinette? So... wait, was she wearing her costume for the play?!_

"Marinette! What are you doing!" Chat pulled her up-Mari grabbed her mask and placed it back on her face- and Chat _pushed_ her away as _Broadway_ came close. _Broadway_ swung his fist at Marinette, but Chat grabbed the villains arm before he could punch her, spun him around and kicked the villain out of their way.

Chat turned backed to Marinette, "You need to go-" _Broadway_ came back and grabbed Chat's arm, and threw the cat at the pillar that had a poster of Adrien Agreste. _Broadway_ started to advance on _Ladybug_ , but Chat extended his staff and used it to flip himself back between Marinette and the villain. _Broadway_ made a face of annoyance at the cat and tried to punch him, but Chat blocked every hit with his staff.

Marinate tried to help too, but she knew too well that she didn't have the same strength as Ladybug to fight an opponent head on.

She scanned her surroundings instead, she needed something other than a toy yo-yo to help her. Tikki always said Marinette was good at noticing things.

 _Broadway_ waved his right hand-but his left hand he made touch his mask for a second, and Marinette could've sworn it glowed- then a tree was thrown at her. She shrieked and barely jumped out the way in time, the tree's branch scratched against Marientte's face, leaving a red patch on her cheek. But Mari was too focused on figuring out how _Broadway_ worked to focus on the pain.

 _When he's about to possess an object, his waves one hand-but his other hand he places on his mask- that must be where the akuma is!_

She was about to tell Chat the news- but he had just struck _Broadway_ across the face with his staff, causing the villain to scream in agony and retreat away from the school- Chat Noir following him.

"Wait Chat!" Marinate ran after him and grabbed him by the tail to make him stop, "The akuma's in his mask!"

"Marinette!" Chat turned around, but when he saw the drops of blood on her face, he froze in horror, "Marinette you're-"

"When he touches his mask it glows, we just need to stop him before he waves his other hand!" She sounded way too excited for someone who was bleeding from their face.

"You need-"

" **You** need to bring Broadway back to the school! I have a plan!" She did-sort of. It did involve Tikki coming back and Marinette transforming but-

But then she felt the blood drip down from her cheek and land on her arm. She stared at it for a second, then looked up to Chat, who was looking at her with a worried expression. Mari was good at noticing a lot of things, so why was it that _just_ _now_ she realized how tired she was- how tired Chat must be, he never had to do this much extra work when they were fighting together because _Ladybug_ could take care of herself and now-

"Marinette..."

 _I never should have left Tikki_ , she thought, she saw that Chat was talking but she couldn't exactly hear him, _I can't even get close to Broadway without..._

"Did you hear me princess?" Chat gave her a small smile

"Sorry," Marinette said quietly shaking her head, "Sorry I was just trying to help."

Chat smiled at her, "You did princess," he touched her shoulder for a brief second, and he extended his staff and swung over a building, "I'll tell Ladybug everything you said about the mask!" he said as if it made everything better.

* * *

The truth was it shouldn't have taken Tikki this long to eat a cookie, in fact she was actually almost done! But then one of the school's cafeteria lady came into the kitchen, and Tikki had to hide before she ended up as cookie dough!

Tikki dragged what was left of her cookie and hid behind the basin bowl behind the tray of cookies.

The cafeteria lady just had to stop right where Tikki was, and placed the bag of flour she was carrying down. She was just about to grab the bowl Tikki was hiding behind, when the entire bag of flour fell over and spilled on the floor.

The lady groaned and bent down to pick up the bag, that's when Tikki shoved the last of the cookie in her mouth, and flew out of the window.

* * *

"Tikki?" Marinate asked when she came back into the kitchen. She hadn't bothered to take off her costume, she just wanted to transform, help Chat as _Ladybug_ , and never look at Chat as _Marinette_ ever again.

Where was Tikki?

"Oh! Ladybug!" The cafeteria lady had looked up and swooned when she saw the heroine.

"Oh uh-"

The cafeteria lady continued to smile and talk, "I just want thank you for saving my sister last week when that evil clown was attacking us!"

Marinette nodded, an awkward smile was planted on her face. Tikki wasn't here, where was she?

"Uh, it was no problem, um, bug out?" She said the last part as more of a question than a statement. She left the kitchen confused and with the cafeteria lady waving goodbye.

* * *

"Tikki?" Marinette walked back to the front of the school. She was walking around, dressed like Ladybug, and for a full minute, she did not panic.

That is until she realized she had lost Tikki all because she left her sick, weak swami in the kitchen, all alone and now if anything happened to Tikki it was all her fault.

"TIKKI?!

* * *

"Michael Belpois!" _Broadway_ roared. He was floating above a theater, and had a manic expression on his face as he was looking down at the scared actor who had just walked out the theater.

Michael threw his soda bottle and his papers as he screamed and tried to run away. _Broadway_ just laughed and fell from the sky, landing right in front of Michael.

"What's the matter Michael," _Broadway_ snarled in the mans' face, "No-"

"Hey I didn't know you were _The **Fanta** of the Opera_ ," Chat grinned as he caught the bottle of Fanta soda Michael had thrown.

" _Forget about him for now_ ," Hawk Moth shouted to _Broadway_ , " _Get Chat Noir's miraculous then you will have even more power against your rival!_ "

 _Broadway_ turned around, placed his left hand on his mask, and he was just about to wave his right hand, but Chat threw his staff at the villain, knocking his hand away from his mask before it could glow.

This just made _Broadway_ even more angry; he ran up to Chat Noir to punch him, but Chat was able to block every attack. Michael had scurried away, his hands shaking as he was picking up the papers he dropped.

At least Chat now saw that Marinette's theory about the mask was right, maybe the plan she had would work too?

Chat grinned, " _Cat-_ ch me if you can," he extended his staff and climbed to the top of the nearest building, _Broadway_ clenched his jaw and followed the cat.

* * *

Tikki had never flown around outside without Marinette by her side.

It was weird.

Truth be told, Tikki wasn't familiar with the world outside Marinette's bag. She didn't know where the window in the kitchen had lead too, eventually she had found another open window that lead to a classroom in the school. All she hoped was she would find her way out the school- but it was pretty dark in the school since it late night tutoring classes were over, Tikki honestly wasn't sure where she was going.

* * *

"Tikki?!" Marinette was searching every bush, every tree, she even checked the water in the fountain of the park! But there was no sign of Tikki!

She was a mess, her cheek was still bleeding, she had lost her yo-yo, her costume was a mess-Nino was definitely going to let her have it tomorrow.

How could she think **_she_** could actually do something?

Now, not only was Paris being terrorized by _Broadway_ , but Tikki was-

"Marinette!"

 _Tikki_?! Marinette's face lit up- but it wasn't Tikki, it was Chat!

He extended his staff from where he was up on a building, and swung himself down next to her and grinned, "Missed me princess?"

"What-"

"Let's see if that plan of yours works?" As soon as Chat said that Marinette made her signature freaking out face. Her plan involved Tikki, who was nowhere to be found!

Chat, as oblivious as ever, did not notice, probably because _Broadway_ had just shown up.

" _Get their miraculouses! Don't fail me again!_ " Hawk Moth screamed at _Broadway_.

Marinette had to think fast, she was not about to tell Chat her plan was a flop. She looked at her surroundings, they were in a park, where _Broadway_ could wave a hand and have every tree thrown at them-

"Follow me," Marinette nodded at Chat, and she ran towards the school.

Chat sighed, and ducked under _Broadways_ arm, and ran after his princess.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Chat asked. He wasn't too sure about bringing a villain like this into his school.

"Mhm!" Marinette nodded.

Chat was doing his best to stop _Broadway_ from summoning something to fly towards them, but each time he knocked the villains' hand away, _Broadway_ just got more irritated.

Mari lead them into the auditorium, she scanned the scene really quickly, she was looking for something that would at least immobilize _Broadway_ , then she could take his mask away and _then_ _maybe_ she could find Tikki, and break the mask and capture the akuma.

She heard Chat and _Broadway_ approaching, Marinette looked up at the stage and that's when it clicked.

Everything else looked black and white to her, but the ropes that would hold up the poster of Hawk Moth's face for the play and the lights that would shine on the stage glowed red with black spots.

Marinette ran to the stairs that lead to the light controls.

Chat ran into the auditorium, but _Broadway_ had floated over him. The villain was now flowing right over the edge of the stage, and he raised his hand, he was just about to touch his mask-

"Chat, the ropes!" Mari shouted as she turned on the lights to its' brightest settings and it shown in _Broadways'_ face, causing him to groan and try to cover his eyes instead.

" _Cataclysm_!" Chat shouted and ran to the ropes, destroying them, and causing the huge board of Hawk Moth's face fall onto the villain, trapping him.

Mari grinned, she was just about to run down to grab the mask-

"Marinette!" she heard- she saw Tikki come flying through the doors of the auditorium.

Marinette's face light up brighter than a christmas tree, but she didn't have time for a reunion, she turned off the lights- "Marinette! What's going on?" Chat shouted in a worried voice.

"Tikki, spots on," Marinette whispered, and transformed.

" _Lucky charm_!" she shouted, and a rose fell and landed in her hand. She knew she didn't need to actually use the charm, but she would need its magic to help turn everything back to normal.

She turned back on the lights, and ran towards _Broadway_ who was trying to push the board off of him, Ladybug plucked the mask off his face, threw it to the ground- "No!" the villain shouted as the akuma was released.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma," Ladybug said, "Time to de-evilize!"

"Bye-bye litte butterfly," Ladybug waved bye to the newly freed butterfly.

" _Miraculous Ladybug_!" She threw the rose into the air and its magic was released, placing all the cars and trees that were thrown back into its place, and the ropes that Chat had destroyed were back in place and the board was lifted off the man who was once _Broadway_.

"Huh," a man dressed in a blue shirt with black blazer over it and black dress pants got up from where _Broadway_ once laid.

"Pound it," Ladybug held her fist out for Chat, but he didn't _pound it_. He just stared at her confused.

"Where did Marinette go?" Don't get him wrong, he was glad his lady was here, but what happened to Marinette?

"I uh," Ladybug stuttered, "She left as soon as I got her!"

"Oh," Chat was still confused. He was looking at his Ladybug carefully, she didn't have a red bruise on her cheek like Mari did, but still-

"Did you-"

"Um, where am I?"

Ladybug turned away from Chat, but then his ring beeped, "You should get out of here before you transform."

He didn't have all the answers he wanted, but he nodded and ran out the auditorium.

"Are you alright?" Ladybug went to help the man stand up.

"Last thing I remember was... walking out the theater after..."

"Sir you were being controlled by a villain, Hawk Moth," Ladybug said gently.

The man sighed, "Of course," he gave the heroine a small smile, "I didn't get the part in a play, they chose someone else, Michael, to be the lead."

"Oh no," the man said in a more frighten tone, "Michael, I didn't hurt him did I?"

"Uh, no I uh, don't think so," Ladybug stammered, "But maybe you should go find him, and congratulate him on getting the part."

The man nodded and said with a sad smile, "That... would be the right thing to do, thank you, Ladybug."

The man got up, Ladybug's earring beeped, and the man turned around to look back at Ladybug, "Say Ladybug, you wouldn't happen to have any advice for an aspiring actor would you?"

"Uh," Ladybug's eyes bugged out, she couldn't act herself, what could she say?

"I say... be true to yourself?" _Yeah that sounds about right_ , she thought.

"Just because you didn't get the lead in one play doesn't mean you won't get the next! You just have to believe in yourself and you'll be fine!"

The man smiled at her, "My grandfather used to say the same thing, thank you Ladybug."

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Marinette asked the healer.

She had transformed back into Marinette right after the man had left, went backstage to change out of her play's ladybug costume, grabbed some cookies that were still in the kitchen, (thankfully it was so late that no one was in the kitchen), and she ran all the way to the healer that had helped Tikki last time she was sick.

The healer nodded, "Your cat seems to be find- although," he paused for dramatic effect, "She has a hard time processing camembert cheese it seems."

 _Blink. Blink._

"Are you telling me Tikki's allergic to cheese?"

"No no, she just had trouble processing it," the healer laughed, "Though, I don't know why you would feed your cat cheese, camembert cheese of all kinds-"

"Right right, my bad," Marinette faked her laugh as Tikki flew up and went into Mari's bag.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't eat camembert!" Mari asked Tikki on the walk home.

"I didn't know!" Tikki exclaimed.

Mari couldn't help but laugh at the situation, all of this could have been avoided if she never gave Tikki the camembert that was in Adrien's bag!

"Why did Adrien have camembert in his bag?" Marinette wondered out loud.

"Maybe you can ask him after your kiss tomorrow," Tikki giggled, causing Marinette to freak out.

* * *

It was almost 11 pm when she finally got home. Marinette tried her best to tiptoe up into her room without being heard, which she did much to her surprise.

She plopped down on her bed, exhausted; she wasn't sure how long she just laid there, but it felt like just a few minutes after she heard a knock on her trap door above.

"Chat?" Marinette saw him smiling and waving at her through the glass.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked as she climbed out to the balcony.

He smiled when he saw her climb up, and he handed her a bandage for her cheek, which had dried blood on it.

"Oh, I-"

"Forgot," Chat grinned. "I also wanted to tell you that you were really cool today."

"Huh?"

"You trapped _Broadway_ , without using a Lucky Charm, don't tell anyone but, I don't think Ladybug could even do that," he winked at her.

Marinette couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes at the cat, "Thanks Chat Noir."

"But... where did you go after?"

"I uh, I saw Ladybug coming so I thought, 'I should leave this to the pros.'" Marin nodded.

Chat's grin got even bigger, "You didn't leave it to _this,_ " He pointed to himself, "pro."

Marinette was grinning now too, "I never said _you_ were a pro."

Chat laughed, " _Purr-fectly_ reasonable I suppose."

The wind picked up, Marinette didn't feel so tired anymore talking to Chat Noir like this.

"Oh and uh, you left something," He pulled out her yo-yo which she had forgotten in the front of the school.

Marinette gasped, she _had_ completely forgotten! "Thank you!" She didn't actually care about the yo-yo itself, but she did care that Alya and Nino were going to kill her because she had lost it.

"Too bad your Ladybug outfit's pretty dirty," Chat commented still grinning, "Not going to look _purr_ -sentable at the play."

"How do you know the outfit is for a play?" Marinette asked, her voice filled with suspicion.

Chat's grin shrank, _oh no, oh nonononono_!

"I uh-"

"Marinette? Are you home?" Sabine's voice was heard all the way from downstairs.

"I uh, should go," Chat gave her an awkward smile and jumped off the balcony.

* * *

"Oh no!" Marinette screamed, "I'm going to be late!"

This time it wasn't even because she had Ladybug duty but she had simply overslept and it was now 2:55pm and she was suppose to be at the school by 3.

But after the day she had yesterday, could you blame her for sleeping in?

Marinette ran out of her house and to the school and of course she was so very late. And in so much trouble.

"Would you like to explain, **_why there is dirt all over your costume_**?!" Nino was holding the dirty Ladybug costume and he shouted at Mari the _second_ she walked into the auditorium.

* * *

 **A/N: If you don't know, Broadway is suppose to be the Phantom in The Phantom of the Opera, and in the play, a rose was one of the important symbols, therefore I made it the Lucky Charm! Also I wrote a majority of this at 2am, and this fight scene turned out nothing like I had imagined. Either way, I hoped you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
